1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display projecting and displaying image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a projection display, image is generated by modulating light from a light source on the basis of image signal by using a light modulator such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), and display is performed by projecting the generated image on a screen or the like. In general, it is desired to realize high contrast in a projection display, and there has been proposed a method to improve the contrast by, for example, providing a polarizing beam filter (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-53214).
It has also been attempted to improve the contrast by providing, between a light source and a light modulator, an aperture controllable in synchronization with input image signal, and chronologically changing a level of light intensity in display image.